


Crossing Paths

by theinspiredginger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, Heroin, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Overdose, Patient Sherlock, Rehabilitation, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinspiredginger/pseuds/theinspiredginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A victim of overdose is brought into the ER and Dr. John Watson takes the seemingly boring case. However, John soon finds the patient to be more interesting that previously thought. As this patient, Sherlock Holmes, continues through rehab, John becomes more and more interested in him, much to John's dismay. Slow Build!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wasn't really planning on continuing this work but many of you have shown interest so there will definitely be a chapter 2, and probably more, seeing as i've decided to make this a slow build. I can't say with certainty when chapter two will be up, but i will be working on it and i'm not too busy this week! So hopefully soon. thanks so much you guys! and i hope you enjoy it!

“CLEAR!” Dr. Watson shouted as the nurses around him fled from the body of Sherlock Holmes. He pressed the defibrillator to the man’s chest and watched him seize once, twice, until his the heart rate monitor leapt back to life. John stared at the pale man’s face as the nurses gave applause. Normally, John would have smiled timidly and left to return to his own patients, however, John couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man lying in the cot.

“Whose patient is this?” John held is hand out, “Hand me this man’s chart please.” A short nurse with messy black hair stepped forward with the blue binder in her hand.

“It’s Dr. Zimmerman’s patient sir. This man’s been brought in for drug over dose, again.” The blacked haired nurse responded. John quickly whipped open the chart and scanned over the information. Sherlock Holmes. Third Heroine Overdose.

“Third Heroin overdose? This guy’s a fighter.” John remarked as he continued to flip through the chart, which for some reason lacked what John was looking for. The nurses huffed and sneered.

“Ha. You could say that again.” This comment made by one nurse seemed to be a popular opinion as all the others nodded in agreement.

Only then did John notice the nurses’ comments at the bottom of each page: “Uncooperative” “Extremely Stubborn” “Rude” “Insolent” “Resistant” and the last “Good Luck.” John smirked and turned to look at the unconscious man.

ldquo;Do the usual work up, well you know what to do. But page Zimmerman. I’m sure he’d like to know his regular is back in.” John unwillingly placed the chart back in its slot at the foot of the bed.

“Dr. Zimmerman is off this week. Dr. Henry is supposed to be taking his cases.” John paused his fingers still on the spine of the chart. He pulled the chart back out, a smile playing at his lips, his heart rate a little fast.

“Where’s Dr. Henry now?”

“In surgery, OR 2.” John slipped the chart underneath his arm and strode away towards the elevator. He jogged onto the elevator a pressed the up button. He waited a few impatient seconds before abandoning the steel doors and taking the stairs. He walked briskly down the hallway, more excited than normal, and walked into OR 2. He quickly tied a surgical mask over his face, then absent-mindedly scrubbed his hands, wrists and arms.

He walked though the door, and toward the operation table.

“Dr. Watson. Hello.” Dr. Henry smiled, though it was concealed from her mask. “How may I help you?”

“Hello, Dr. Henry.” Call me Melanie. “Melanie, I hear you are taking Zimmerman’s cases while he’s on holiday.” While her smile was concealed earlier, the roll of her eyes was not.

“Oh God. What patient has he forgotten to tell me about?” She didn’t look up as her bloody gloves continued to work inside the cavity. Zimmerman was known to leave on vacation at random times and would dump any and all patients onto fellow surgeons with utter disregard for their schedules. Most doctors put up with it, but luckily for Watson, Dr. Henry despised it.

“Well, we got a fellow in the ER. Heroine overdose. It’s his third one, Zimmerman has treated him twice before. The patient went into cardiac arrest. I was on call and assisted in reviving him. I am currently free from any cases and would gladly take this one off of your hands.” John exhaled, nervous though he couldn’t tell what for.

Dr. Henry looked up now. She paused, her hands coming to rest. She stared for a moment then returned back to the open chest. “Normally, I’d inquire what’s so interesting that would make you want a druggie, let alone Zimmerman’s druggie, but the last thing I want is another of Zimmerman’s patients. So you can have the overdose case, and whatever interesting aspect of it you find intriguing. Have fun.”

“Thank you, Melanie. I’ll keep you informed if need be.” She waved her hand in dismissal and John nodded as he walked out. His short quick steps got him to the stairs and down two flights as he walked into the ER. John waltzed in and was shocked to see his new patient still in the cot in the ER.

He quickly strode over to the now conscious man, who was ignoring the nurse trying to insert the IV.

“Excuse, why hasn’t he been moved into a private room?” John said with an edge in his voice. The nurse began to reply but was interrupted by the dark haired man.

“Finally someone with an IQ above 10.” The man looked annoyed as he glared at the nurse who was going to retort but thought better of it.

“Hello Mr. Holmes, I’m Dr. Watson. Your previous doctor, Dr. Zimmerman, is away so I’ll be filling his place.”

“Oh thank god. He was an idiot.” John laughed, and Sherlock’s eyes flickered up at him. Different.

“Well, let’s get you out of here and into your own room. I’d like to keep you for awhile, I’m afraid.”

Once in his own room, Sherlock sat uncomfortably in the cot. He was exhausted and energetic at the same time. Furiously bored and just wished he could go back to his makeshift lab in his run down studio.

“The nurses ran some tests on you, a majority of them while you were unconscious. Numerous tests actually.” John said, still not quite sure what he found so interesting in the man.

“Dull.” Sherlock complained, his response peaking John’s interest. “So, I figure we should just get this out of the way now rather than later.”

“Get what of the way, Mr. Holmes.”

“Well, you’ve read my chart, so you know this is my third overdose. And yes, I did it on purpose, no I wasn’t trying to kill myself, it was for an experiment.”

“An experiment? Would you mind developing further?” John inquired. Sherlock was taken aback for brief second; normally people could care less about him and his experiments.

“I’m comparing the effects of highly concentrated tobacco, heroin, and a plethora of other narcotics. But I’ve developed a liking to heroin, so I’ve been focusing my experiments on that.”

“Interesting.” Sherlock searched for a mocking or indifferent tone but found none. “So you wouldn’t say you’re addicted to heroin, it’s purely for an experiment?”

“It’s not purely for an experiment anymore, but I’m not addicted. I can stop whenever I please.”

“So it’s been three overdoses and you still aren’t pleased enough to stop?”

“Oh what’s an overdose? An ounce more than I should have taken? A trial of the experiment that is a complete waste?”

“An overdose could have been the end of your life.”

“A relief in other words.” Sherlock paused as he continued to analyze the doctor. He was caught off guard at the concern in his eyes. Doctors and their moral code and admiration for life. “Calm down. I don’t want to die. It’s purely that if were to cease living I could honestly care less.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of people who would care.”

“Ah, true. Plenty would care; they would rejoice. Yes, they would care. Enough about me though. What about you Dr. Watson? Afghanistan or Iraq?” John nearly dropped his pencil at the swift change in conversation.

“Pardon?”

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan, but um how do you know that?”

“Deduction.”

“How in fact did you deduce that, Mr. Holmes.” The doctor intently stared at Sherlock. Sherlock was begging to lay out his deduction but something held him back. There was something about this doctor. And if it was one thing Sherlock knew, was that no one stuck around very long after a deduction. For some reason, he cared whether or not this John Watson stuck around.

“Call me Sherlock.”


End file.
